Dream
by Amiikki
Summary: Historia basada en un sueño de la autora. Judal le hizo algo a Morgiana y ahora se arrepiente. Le costó eternidades pedirle perdón, pero ahora se alegra que haya sido así. JudalxMorgiana. One-shoot. Mal resumen.


¡Hola! Esta es la segunda historia que subo en esta página. Esta historia está basada en un sueño que tuve esta noche y como me gustó mucho, quise compartirlo con ustedes.

Como ya saben, ni Magi ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra de Shinobu Ohtaka-sensei.

Esto fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

Judal hace tiempo que rondaba cerca del palacio de Sindria. Hacía casi una semana que tenía que decirle algo a Morgiana, pero su orgullo no se lo permitía.

-No es mi culpa que se haya enfadado. Yo solo decía la verdad- intentaba convencerse –la culpa la tiene ese rey tonto… ¡oh!

Su discurso se vio interrumpido cuando descubrió a la causante de sus cavilaciones subiendo por la colina donde él se encontraba. Morgiana, que no lo había visto, se acostó bajo un árbol, necesitaba descansar un poco.

-¡Hola!- susurró Judal al oído de ella, provocando que pegara un salto y casi le rompiera la cara con un puñetazo –Hey, soy yo, tranquila.

-Precisamente porque eres tú que no puedo estar tranquila.

-¡Qué mala! Y yo que venía a pedirte perdón… No me mires así, esta vez es de verdad- añadió al ver como la pelirroja alzaba una ceja mientras se levantaba.

-Bien. Te escucho- Judal, se posicionó delante de ella y comenzó a rascarse la nuca, nervioso.

-Em… verás… esto… Yo l-lo… lo sient… ¡Cuidado!- Morgiana vio a cámara lenta como las pupilas de Judal se achicaban, como la abrazaba y giraban sobre sus talones al mismo tiempo que una pequeña lanza de metal se clavaba en la espada del Magi.

-¡Morgiana!- Sinbad, Ja'far y Masrur se acercaban corriendo hacia ellos. En estado de shock, la chica vio como en el cielo se formaban más lanzas plateadas y eran disparadas hacia Judal, que comenzaba a sangrar.

Sinbad ocultó a la pelirroja en su pecho para que no viera como Judal se retorcía del dolor. Al parecer, las dagas estaban impregnadas en ácido. No podían acercarse ni hacer nada hasta esperar que dejaran de salir flechas.

Cuando dejaron de oírse los gritos de Judal, y Sinbad se separó un poco, Morgiana vio de reojo el estado en que había quedado el Magi y se desmayó.

… … … … …

Le dolía la cabeza y tenía hambre. Rayos de sol le llegaban a los párpados, pero sus ojos se sentían demasiado pesados para abrirlos. Pero tenía una razón para hacerlo, y se incorporó de golpe.

-Oh, Morgiana, que bueno que despertaste. Estuviste dos días incons…- comenzó a decir Yamuraiha, a su lado se encontraba Pisti.

-¿¡Dónde está Judal!?- la pelirroja se deshizo de la molesta sábana y saltó de la cama.

-En la habitación del ala oeste, la…- Morgiana no alcanzó a escuchar las indicaciones de Pisti, ya la encontraría por ella misma.

Después de mirar en cuatro habitaciones vacías, por fin encontró en la cual atendían a Judal. Ja'far y Sinbad miraban cómo Aladdin le transmitía un poco de su rukh al Magi negro.

-Ya está, no puedo darle más- dijo Aladdin.

-Es extraño que su cuerpo haya aceptado tanto rukh blanco- Sinbad estaba pensativo.

-Morgiana, te dejamos sola, avisa si ocurre cualquier cosa- Ja'far le sonrió de manera triste y se fue empujando a Sinbad y Aladdin, que exclamaban como niños ''¡pero yo quiero ver!''.

La chica se sentó en la silla de al lado de la cama y le corrió el pelo de la frente. Judal respiraba entrecortadamente; su abdomen, su pierna izquierda y su brazo derecho estaban cubiertos con vendas; su pelo, suelto, caía en la almohada desordenadamente.

Morgiana estaba tan concentrada acariciándole el pelo que no se dio cuenta cuando Judal había despertado y la había visto.

-¿Ya me toca el beso?- preguntó el Magi, divertido, ante el susto que se había llevado la chica.

-¡Judal! ¿Cómo te encuentras?-

-No estoy en mis mejores condiciones, pero el chibi me dio bastante rukh- dijo él mirándose las vendas.

-Sinbad dijo que era extraño que aceptaras tanto rukh blanco- el sol se estaba ocultando, así que la pelirroja tuvo que acercarse un poco para poder ver el rostro del Magi.

-¿Sabes por qué, Morgiana?- la chica negó –porqué te quiero.

Judal acercó el rostro de Morgiana al suyo y sus labios se unieron en un beso dulce, pero cargado de sentimientos que nunca antes habían logrado confesarse.

**F I N.**

* * *

Estoy pensando en crear una serie de historietas de Magi, sobre que piensan los personajes sobre las parejas que se forman entre ellos. ¿Les gustaría leer alguna así?

Deben estar cansados de leerlo, pero un comentario o un favorito no dañan a nadie.

¡Saludos!


End file.
